A Rare Romantic Moment
by NATFreak
Summary: Can guys really be romantic and muscle heads? Read and find out! My first DBZ ff for my fave couple on V-Day.


**Disclaimer:** **Yeah if I owned DBZ, Kai would not be happening right now.**

**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day everyone! And to celebrate this day of love, I wrote my first ever DBZ fanfic for my favorite couple, Bulma and Vegeta. Enjoy!**

"Ugh, what is that smell?" cried a woman with cropped blue hair, blue eyes, red lipstick, and a green dress that went half-way to her knees. She had black ankle boots, golden hoop earrings, and a golden wedding band on her right hand. She had just walked into her kitchen when she had almost been knocked over by the overwhelming stench of an overflowing trash can in the kitchen corner. "Oh, Vegeta! I told him to take out the trash! But as per usual he's probably 'too busy' working out in the gravity room. Oh that man!"

~A Rare Romantic Moment~

"How about we take a break for today son?" asked a sort of tall, muscular man with jet black hair that formed to a point and equally black eyes. He wore a black one piece outfit with white gloves and boots.

"Really? Why Dad?" asked his purple haired, blue eyed son as he looked curiously at his father. His brow was thick with beads of sweat from the hours of harsh training they had just done.

"Because I said so." he replied a little harshly making his son cringe back. He instantly regretted it, but did not show it for that was not how a warrior acted. "Besides, isn't it about time you got ready for your play date with Kakarot's son?"

"It's not a 'play date', Dad." the boy muttered. "It's a camping trip, but yeah I should get ready. But what are you going to do Dad?"

"Never you mind Trunks." he told him. "Just run along."

"Okay." Trunks said unsure as he left the training room.

_Finally._ The father thought. _Now I can..._

"Vegeta!" called a familiar voice making him cringe as he turned to see his wife standing in the doorway of the chamber with her hands on her hips. "I told you to take out the garbage days ago. So why is it overflowing?"

"For God's sake woman. How many times have I told you not to come in here?" Vegeta retorted hotly. "Besides, I am a warrior not a servant for you to boss around and do your dirty work."

"Oooh, I can't believe you!" Bulma exclaimed as she stamped her foot. "You always do this! I'm so sick of this! I'm going to ChiChi's and I don't know when I'll be back, if I come back that is."

_Finally._ Vegeta thought as he watched his wife stalk out. _Now I can get everything ready before_ _she gets back from Kakarot's._

~A Rare Romantic Moment~

"What am I going to do ChiChi?" Bulma sobbed as a woman with black haired pulled up in a bun with a pink scrunchy on top of her head and black eyes handed her a handkerchief. She wore a traditional yellow Chinese dress, black flats, and pink spherical earrings. "I don't want to leave him, but he's such a jerk. But, I love him. Oh, what do I do?"

"Leave him. He doesn't deserve you." Chichi told her as she leaned forward to look her friend in the eyes. "Men are all the same. All they care about our their muscles, not helping out their wives vor being good husbands."

_Maybe she's right._ Bulma thought as she stopped crying and dabbed her eyes with the handkerchief. _Men do focus on training themselves way too much instead of being a good husband to their wives._

"I mean who does Vegeta think he is anyway? Acting like that! And on Valentine's Day too!" ChiChi continued as Bulma noticed Goku, ChiChi's husband, enter the room. He wore bright orange clothing and black boots with blue wristbands. He had black hair that stood out in a disarray of spikes and black eyes with his arms behind his back. "I mean, look at Goku he hasn't..."

"Um, ChiChi?" interrupted Bulma making her friend look up at her curiously as the blue haired woman raised a finely, manicured finger and pointed at Goku.

"What...? Oh Goku!" ChiChi said slightly flustered as she turned around and looked at her husband.

"Hey ChiChi. I wanted to give you these." He said with a smile as he revealed what he had been hiding behind his back: a bouquet of lilies, one of her favorite flowers.

"Oh Goku. They're beautiful!" she gushed with slight tears in her eyes as she took the bouquet, smelled them, and hugged her husband.

"I thought you'd like them." he said into her ear as he hugged her back. "Oh, and I cleaned the whole house too."

"You did?" asked ChiChi in shock.

"Yep." Goku replied with a big smile which turned soft as he kissed her for a moment then pulled back. "Happy Valentine's Day ChiChi."

"Happy Valentine's Day Goku." she answered as rested her head on his chest.

_Well, I think that's my cue to get out of here._ thought Bulma with a small smile as she winked at Goku who caught her eye and left. _Besides, I should get home to my own husband. Though I don't know what I'll do when I get there_.

~ A Rare Romantic Moment~

"Vegeta?" Bulma called as she opened the door into her home, but no one seemed to be around. Where is everybody?

She then noticed rose petals on the floor that led up the main staircase to the second floor and stopped at her and Vegeta's bedroom. Curious, yet for some reason she did not know, Bulma was anxious as well as she cautiously opened the door and revealed...an empty bedroom except for a lit candle on her night stand and more rose petals on their pillows.

_Okay, where's...? _she thought as the door shut and she felt a familiar set of strong arms wrap around her waist. _Vegeta._

"So you can be romantic once and a while. And here I thought it would just be that one time with Trunks." She noted.

"Yeah yeah. You're hilarious." he muttered into her hair making her shiver a little. "Well, looks like you were wrong, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, and I'm glad." Bulma muttered as she leaned back into him. "Happy Valentine's Day Vegeta."

"Happy Valentine's Day Bulma." he said, though quietly making Bulma blush with pleasure.

_It looks like ChiChi and I were wrong. _Bulma thought with a smile. _Men__** can**__ be romantic __**and**__ muscle heads._

**A/N: And there you have it! My first ever DBZ ff. Hope you all liked it! And are having a wonderful Valentine's Day! Read, review, and show the love!**


End file.
